true feelings
by agentjareau14
Summary: its about how JJ has trouble telling Alex how she feels about and JJ helping her daughter A.J with her feelings for Drake. I don't own any of the characters but A.J, Drake, kelsey, katy, emily, Hanna, and Cindy and any other character that is not part of the criminal minds cast. review what you think I always love reading what people think about my storys.


**AJ Pov.**

**I was getting ready for and packing my track bag. I get all my stuff and go down stairs to get some food and breakfast. **

"**Hey mom you're coming tonight, right?" I asked her while packing some food.**

"**Yes A.J. as far as I know and of course the team will be coming, just calm down." She said getting her coffee.**

"**How was the date with Alex?" I asked her with a smile.**

"**First it was not a date. It was supposed to be a girl's night but Garcia cancelled so we just hung out as friends." She explains.**

"**When are you going to tell her how you really feel?" I asked her while eating my breakfast**

**JJ: I don't know what you are talking about, but when are you going to tell Drake how you feel about him?**

**AJ: Don't you turn this around on me? We are talking about you.**

**JJ: Ally you have been hanging out with this guy for 3 months you have to tell him.**

**AJ: You have no room to talk mom. You have known Alex for 3 years and you're in love with her.**

**JJ: How do you know all of this?**

**AJ: Really you are so obvious. You both are.**

**JJ: What are you talking about?**

**AJ: You can't be serious. You are a profiler and you can't even see that Alex likes you, WOW mom you're slackin.**

**JJ: Ally come on were going to be late if we don't leave now.**

**AJ: Okay whatever mom, change the subject, but we are not done talking about this. Oh yeah and don't forget that you have to get Drake a ride to the meet and don't let Uncle Morgan drive him please.**

**She laughs and said "I know A.J I will not forget."**

**She drives me to school. We pull up to the school. I get out and said "I leave at 1:45 and he gets out of class at the same time to and you guys can just follow the bus."**

"**Yes I know Ally calm down." She told me**

**I got all my stuff out of the SUV and said "bye I love you."**

"**Love you too Ally have a good day." She said before driving away**

**I walk into the school and when I get to the front stairs to go to my locker, I see Drake.**

"**Hey Drake so my mom is going to come get you at 1:45 so you can get out of class at 1:30." I explained to him**

"**Okay but I don't have to ride with Derek do I?" He asked nervously**

"**No I told my mom not to." I said laughing a little**

**We walk to my locker so I could put my stuff in there and grab my ID. I close my locker and go to grab my track bag when Drake grabs it. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and we walk to my last block class to put my bag in.**

"**Drake you know I can carry my own bag right." I told him**

"**Yeah I know I just wanted to do something nice for you." He said with a smile.**

**When we got to the class I put my stuff down and told Miss. B That I would come in during lunch to put my phone on the charger.**

**We were walking in to halls when the 5 minute bell rings. He gives me a hug and said "I'll see you after class."**

"**Okay." I told him and walked out to the gym.**

**JJ Pov.**

**After I got down dropping of A.J. at school. I drove to work. I pulled up into the B.A.U. Parking garage. I walking into the Bullpen and turned my computer on. I was finishing up my third report when Derek asked me "Is mini JJ ready for tonight?" **

"**Yes but she is really nervous. Oh and she said that they leave at 1:45 and we can just follow the bus and you can't be in the same car as Drake." I explained to him laughing a little.**

"**She is really that scared I would do something to that boy?" he asked **

"**She is terrified. She really likes this boy and she doesn't want her Uncle Derek messing things up." I told him **

"**She has a point you can be scary sometimes." Alex said sitting on the corner of my desk**

"**Hey Alex A.J. really wants you there tonight. She has been asking all week if you were." I told her **

"**Well tell her to worry no more and that I will be there." She explained then padded my shoulder.**

"**Well I'm going to tell Hotch what time we have to be at the school then I am going to go talk to Garcia." I told them**

**I walked up the stairs to Hotch's office and knocked.**

"**Come in." He said**

"**Hey I just wanted to let you know that the bus leaves the school at 1:45." I told him**

"**Okay well it is 10 now, so let's get the rest of this paper work done then we will leave around 1:30 to the school." He explained**

"**Sounds good." I said when left.**

**I walked to Garcia's office. I walk in and sit down in one of her chairs.**

"**Hey sugar plum what can the goddess of all." She said**

"**How is it that my 15 year old daughter knows how I feel about Alex and I don't even know how I feel?" I told her**

"**Sugar I am going to be honest with you. Everyone knows how you guys feel about each other but you guys." She explained to me**

**I get up and start walking around. I kept pacing back and forth in her office.**

"**I don't know what to do here. I can't really tell her how I feel, that will just change the whole dynamic of the team if it all goes south." I told her finally sitting back down.**

"**Honey you won't know until you find out." She told me**

**I got up and walked out. I walked back into the bullpen. I hear Alex and Morgan talking about something. When I got closer they just stopped and got bad to work.**

"**Well that is strange." I thought**

**I just sat at my desk and tried to finish the rest of my reports.**

**3 hours later**

**I just finished my last report and it was 1:30. I looked up and saw that everyone else was packing up to.**

"**So I was thinking we would take three cars. Morgan, Reid, and Garcia in one, Hotch and Rossi and the second one, and Alex, Drake and I in the last one." I explained to everyone.**

**We all headed down to the cars. I hopped into the drivers sit and then said to Alex "hey can you call the school and tell them at we are in our way to get Drake."**

"**Yeah, no problem." She said**

**A.J. Pov.**

**I was walking to fourth block when I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I look up and I see Drake.**

"**Drake what are you doing?" I asked him with a smile**

"**Well I was going to walk you to class." He said putting his arm around my shoulder**

"**You do realize that I will see you again in less than 15 minutes right." I stated**

"**I will also be waiting by the door to carry your bag." He explained**

"**If you keep acting like this people will start saying things." I explained**

"**Well luckily I don't care what people think." He told me then grabbed my hand and laced them in his hand**

"**I like the sound of that." I said with a smile**

**The 30 second bell rang.**

"**Hey you better get to class I while see in like 15 minutes." I told him pushing him to his class **

"**Fine I will see you in a little while." He told me with a kiss on the cheek then walked to his class.**

**I walked into class and sat down at my sit.**

**I was working on my homework when Kelsey came over and said " So A.J what is going on between you and Drake."**

"**I don't know what you are talking about." I told her with a smile**

"**I saw that kiss he gave you. Explain?" she told me**

"**Yeah Ally what was that all about?" Katy asked**

'**Well I don't even know to be honest. I told him that people would start talking if he kept wrapping his arms around me. Then he said that he didn't care what people thought then gave me a kiss on the cheek." I explained**

**I looked up at the time and it was almost 1:30 when I saw Drake standing at the door. He knock and came in and said "Mr. Miller I'm here to help A.J with her bag."**

**Mr. Miller handed me my homework for the night. I unplugged my phone and grabbed all my bags and walked to the door. Drake grabbed my track bag while I took my book bag.**

"**Hey do you need to go to your locker?" I asked him while we were walking down the stairs.**

"**Um yeah let's go there first then I walk you to the locker room." He explained **

**While he was getting his stuff I called my mom.**

**A: Hey mom, are you almost to the school?**

**J: Yeah we are just pulling into the side circle drive.**

**A: I have Drake with me now, we are at his locker then I am going to go get changed.**

**J: Okay and just throw your book bag in the back of the car when you're done.**

**A: Okay see you soon love you.**

**I hung up the phone and looked at the time it was 1:35.**

**We walk to the locker room and I give Drake my book bag and take my track bag from him. I walk into the girls locker room and I see Emily, Hanna, and Cindy getting dress.**

**After I get dress I run to the bathroom and washed my hands. I packed all of my things back into my bag and walked out. I saw Drake leaning up against the wall and looking at his phone. **

"**Who are you texting?" I ask**

"**Just my mom, letting her know that I was leaving like she asked me to do this morning." He explained **

**We walked out to the bus and I saw my mom and the team.**


End file.
